Konoha's Hounds of Justice
by The Lazy Dude
Summary: What if Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were actually Naruto, Itachi and Neji respectively. Konoha will never be the same again, watch out Civilian Council! Itachi, and Neji same age as Naruto. Uchiha Massacre never occurred.
1. Return to Konoha and Forgiveness

Disclaimers: I do not own WWE or Naruto but I wish I did.

* * *

Naruto's POV

My name is Naruto Namikaze but people call me Dean Ambrose. This is because I am a WWE superstar. The thing is that none of my friends in the WWE except Roman and Seth know is that I am a Ninja. You heard me right, I'm a ninja. I came from a place called Konoha. How the hell did I end up in America, when I should be living in Konoha? The answer is really easy actually, I was neglected by my parents for my twin sister, Natsumi who is also the container of the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha about twelve years ago. I know for a fact that the time in America and the time in Konoha is totally different. Four years in the Elemental Nation is about thirty years in America thus me looking about thirty eight but my actual Age is twelve. Dean and Seth are also Ninjas. In Konoha, they are known as Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuga respectively. Itachi came with me as he was also neglected by his parents for his sister, Sasuki. Neji on the other hand decided to tag along, as his uncle did not want us around.

" Yo, are you three ready to go back to Konoha?" Kane asked. Kane and The Undertaker were the ones who bought us to America in the first place. They used to be Ninjas as well until their Chakra system got damaged. They were still able to use Chakra but to a lesser extent and they trained us in the ninja arts.

" yeah, we are all ready. It's time for Konoha to be reintroduced to us!" Itachi shouted. The Undertaker nodded and opened a portal and we walked straight in. We ended up near the gates of Konoha and I found it funny that Konoha did not change a lot. We walked straight to the Hokage's Tower and requested a meeting with the fourth Hokage who is my father. When we walked into the room, my sister and my mom was there as well.

"Who are you three and what are you doing here in Konoha?" The Hokage asked.

" Our names are Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The reason why we are here is that we want to become official ninjas." I stated.

" Your names are pretty weird. Do you have other names to go by?" The Hokage asked.

"Roman Reigns here is Itachi Uchiha, Seth Rollins is Neji Hyuga and I'm Naruto Namikaze, your son." I replied. Everyone in the room was shocked at our name.

" Naruto is that really you?" My mom asked. All I did was nod my head. Suddenly, my sister hugged me.

" Why do you guys look so old?" Natsumi asked.

" There is a time difference between Konoha and the place we went to." I replied.

"Naruto, your father and I are truly sorry for not paying attention to you before you left." My mother told me.

" I already forgiven you guys and I hold no ill will against Natsumi." I replied. They were all happy that I already forgiven them if the smile on their faces was a clue. I figured that they finally realized that they have been neglecting me right after I left with Kane

* * *

Natsumi's POV

I am so happy that my brother forgave us. Once he left with The Brothers of Destruction, I finally realized what a brat I was. I would always laugh at him for not being trained by my parents and whenever he suggest we doing something, I would always say something else. I must say he grew up quite well. He is well filled up and his long hair is just cool. Wait, why is his hair black?

"Naruto, why is that your hair is black?" I asked.

"I have a bloodline that can make me change my body and everything. It also allows me to give myself any bloodline but if you don't mind I would prefer you guys calling me Reigns instead because I am used to it." My brother said.

" Awesome! I wish I had that bloodline but I guess having the fox in me is considered a bloodline." I replied and Neji, Itachi and my brother started to laugh.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, you remind us of a person who uses the word Awesome a lot._** (1)**_" Itachi replied.

"Anyway Itachi and Neji, we have to create an illusion so that we can fit in here. Neji you can keep your half blonde hair if you want." My brother said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" _**(2)**_ Neji shouted.

"Stop acting like him please." Itachi said.

"Ok anyway, Natsumi can you lead your brother and his friends to the academy to take the Genin Exams. Oh and hand this slip to Iruka explaining the situation." My father said.

"Ok, see you guys later." I said as I exited the room with Itachi, Neji and my brother following me. Once we reached the academy, I handed the slip of paper that my father gave me to Iruka and he nodded.

"Listen up, we are going to have three extra students that will be taking the Genin exams." Iruka shouted to the class.

"How is that fair? We have to sit through so many lessons and they can just stroll in and take the exams with us?" A boy with a dog on his head said.

" Kiba, the Hokage just told me to let them take the exam so I can't complain. Anyways, I will let them introduce themselves." Iruka said as he motioned for the three guys to enter.

* * *

Itachi's POV

When I entered the classroom, I noticed my sister as well. " My name is Itachi Uchiha but I prefer to be called Roman Reigns." I introduced myself. I could hear gasps from lots of people and this girl turned towards my sister.

" Sasuki, is that your brother you told us that went missing?" The pink haired girl shouted. My sister only nodded her head and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Neji walked in next and started to introduce himself. "My name is Neji Hyuga but I would prefer if you called me Seth Rollins." I noticed that everyone turned towards Neji's cousin, Hinata.

"Is he your cousin that went missing?" Kiba asked.

" Yes he is. I had no idea where he went but I am determined to make sure that he does not leave again." Hinata replied.

Naruto used a fire Shushin to enter the classroom. I was tempted to shout show off. Even in the WWE, he loves to show off. " Sup. My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but I prefer the name Dean Ambrose." Naruto introduced himself. We found empty seats at the back of the classroom so we sat down and waited for the written paper to be handed out. Naruto finished the test in half an hour while me and Neji did it in forty minutes. Since we still had fifty remaining, we decided to take a nap.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I woke up when Iruka started to collect our papers. Once all the papers were collected, we went outside to take the second part of the exam, which is to test our accuracy when throwing Kunais and Shurikens. When it waiting for my turn, I took out a book and started to read. When it was my turn, I continued to read my book while throwing the Kunais and Shurikens and I scored full marks for both the test, which shocked everyone except Neji and Itachi because they soon took out their own books and read while taking the throwing tests. When it came to Taijutsu, the three of us still did not take our eyes off our books while fighting our opponents. After lunch, we head back inside to take the Ninjutsu test, which was very easy. I substituted with a chair that was at the back of the classroom and I henged into a tall guy with neon green T-Shirt with wristband and cap which is also green. _**(3)**_ For the final Jutsu, I used the shadow clone technique instead. Needless to say I passed the test along with Neji and Itachi.

" Now that the Exam is finished, come back tomorrow for the team placement and don't be late!" Iruka shouted as everyone ran out of the classroom.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower

" Who wants to take the team of Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage Sama, why is there three guys in a team? Shouldn't it be two guys and a girl?" Kurenai asked.

" Kurenai, the reason is that they are very close and would probably work together really well." The Hokage replied. Kurenai nodded her head in understanding.

" Minato Sensei, I want to take that team." Kakashi said as he stepped forward. The Hokage nodded his head and continued.

"Who wants to take the team of Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuki Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage Sama, I would take the team." Kurenai said as she stepped forward.

"Hokage Sama, may I request to take the Team of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka?" Azuma Sarutobi asked.

"Sure. Now that that is out of the way, I have to go home soon otherwise I will be killed." The Hokage said making everyone present shiver in fear, as everyone knew how violent Kushina could get when annoyed.

* * *

Time Skip: Next Day.

"Now that everyone is there, I will start announcing the teams. "Team One will be… Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. Team Eight will be Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuki Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Team Eleven will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. You will wait here until your Sensei comes and get you. Naruto quickly took out his book and started reading. After half an hour, Kurenai appeared. "Team Eight with me." Kurenai said as the team walked out. After that it was Team Eleven's Sensei walked in and brought her group to training ground Five while Team Ten's Sensei took them to a BBQ place. After waiting for another twenty minutes, Kakashi finally arrived.

"My first impression of you guys is that you are boring." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, how can you call reading boring? After all you love to read that book right?" Naruto asked.

"Nice one kid. Now we will start introducing yourself starting with myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes and my dream for the future… I don't feel like telling you." Kakashi said.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I have many likes and very little dislike and my dream for the future… I seriously never thought about it." Naruto replied.

" My name is Neji Hyuga. My likes are personal and my dislikes are also personal. As for my dreams for the future, I never gave it a thought." Neji said.

" My name is Itachi Uchiha. My likes are quite personal but I can tell you that I like meat. My dislikes are annoying people. My dreams for the future are to… forget it." Itachi said.

" Nice, all I got out of this is your names." Kakashi commented.

"Well, you only told us your name so we thought we could do the same." Neji said.

"Fine. Tomorrow, we will have a survival test. If you fail, you will have to go back to the academy. I suggest that you don't eat anything before the test." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Sensei, we already know what the test is. The main goal is teamwork right?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Guilt tripping him." Naruto replied.

"Cool, since you know, there is no point of the test anyway. However, I have to ask how good is your teamwork?" Kakashi asked.

"We have been helping each other since before we disappeared." Itachi replied.

"Nice, we need a team name as Team Seven sounds very boring. Any ideas?" Kakashi asked.

"I suggest Team Hatake since you are our Sensei." Itachi suggested and everyone agreed on it.

"Meet at training ground seven tomorrow for your very first mission.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

After they left, I went to the Hokage Tower to inform Minato Sensei that Team Hatake would not be required to take the Survival test. I knocked on the office door and I heard him say enter before entering.

"Minato Sensei, there will be no point in letting Team Hatake take the survival test as they have great teamwork already." I said.

"True, they have been helping each other since they left. Anyways, did you find out anything about my son?" Minato Sensei asked.

"Nope. All I learned is his name. It is the same for Neji and Itachi." I said.

"Looks like they beat you at your own game Kakashi." Sensei said.

"Haha very funny Sensei." I replied.

"Wait, Your team name is Team Hatake? Did you give the name yourself?" Sensei asked.

"No, it was Itachi's idea and his teammates seems fine with it." I replied before leaving as I had nothing else to report.

* * *

(1)Referring to The Miz. His catchphrase is "I'm The Miz and I'm awesome."

(2)Daniel Bryan and his "Yes!" chants

(3)John Cena

Read and Review Please!

The Jashinist Signing out!


	2. Kakashi becomes Triple H and wave

Disclaimers: I do not own WWE and Naruto.

* * *

A month has gone by and Konoha has been very peaceful but the peace did not last long due to the fact that a team of Ninjas is chasing a cat that escaped from its owner yet again. After chasing it for one hour, the demon cat was finally caught.

"Sensei, target caught and requesting putting it in an Genjutsu to stop it from struggling." Naruto asked.

"Permission granted." Kakashi said before Naruto cast a small Genjutsu that made the cat sleep.

"Sensei, what was our time catching Tora?" Itachi asked.

" One hour exactly. That is a record." Kakashi said.

"Just like the record of being fifteen time Champion. (1) Completely useless." Neji replied. It was a well-known fact that Neji or rather Seth Rollins had an intense Rivalry with Mr. McMahon's Golden Boy. (2)

"Jeez lighten up a little would you. Are you upset that you ended up losing to John Cena when you cashed in your Money In The Bank contract? Naruto asked.

"Yes I am. I almost had it but no, John has to counter with the AA (3)." Neji exclaimed.

"Even though I don't have a clue what is going on, but shouldn't we be heading to the Hokage Tower?" Kakashi questioned.

" Fine, lets go." Neji said as they went to the Hokage Tower. Once they reached there, Team Eight was there as well.

"Sensei, mission complete." Kakashi reported back to The Hokage

" Good, since you guys already have done the minimum amount of D rank missions how about going on a C rank mission?" The Hokage asked.

"Team Hatake accepts the mission Sensei. What is it about?" Kakashi asked.

"Your team have to travel through Kiri to collect something from Jiraiya." The Hokage said.

"What! Kiri right know is in Civil War, it is to dangerous to be considered an C rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Do not worry about that, all you need is to disguise yourselves as travelers so that no one will recognize you." The Hokage replied.

"Consider it done right now Hokage Sama." Naruto replied as he changed into Dean Ambrose. Neji and Itachi followed and changed into Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

" It feels good to be back in our true form." Neji said.

"Wait, true form?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh right, Kurenai San I forgot that you don't know about it. You see, we went to another dimension with the help of Kane and The Undertaker. There is a time difference between this dimension and that dimension so we look like thirty but we are actually twelve years old." Itachi said. Kurenai was shocked about that news but when she looked carefully at Itachi, she began to blush which did not go unnoticed by team Eight.

"OK, now with the explanation out of the way, Team Hatake can leave now." The Hokage said.

" Meet at the east gate in two hours time and don't be late." Kakashi said.

" Shouldn't we be the the ones telling you not to be late?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi did not say anything before he shushined away to get ready. Naruto, Itachi and Neji already had all their things packed so they went to eat something before going. They decided to eat Dango and the only place that sold it was near training ground 44. When the group got there, they saw a lady eating Dango on her own and there were no other seats so they went towards her.

" Excuse me but may we seat here?" Naruto asked.

" Sure, by the way my name is Anko Mitarashi." The lady said.

"My name is Dean Ambrose, the black haired guy is Roman Reigns and the half blonde dude is Seth Rollins." Naruto said.

"What are your real names?" Anko asked.

"Sorry but we are not allowed to tell anyone as it is a high ranked secret. I think that we can tell you our true names once our mission is over." Naruto said.

" You are a ninja right?" Neji asked, as he did not see the Konoha headband on her.

"Yeah, I work at T&I department." Anko replied.

"Dean, You are prefect for the T&I department as you have that sadistic side of you that not a lot of people know about." Itachi said.

"Roman is right, Dean. You should really try joining the T&I department once we get back from the mission." Neji said.

"I don't mind giving it a try. Who knows, maybe I will like it there." Naruto asked.

"Dean, I can help you arrange a meeting with the head of the T&I department when you come back. If you are as sadistic as me, you will definitely be working there." Anko said.

"Thanks, I will be looking forward to it." Naruto said. They talked for another hour before Anko left. When the members of Team Hatake got there, they were shocked to see that Kakashi was actually on time.

"Kai!" Naruto shouted while forming a ram sign.

"Dean this is not a Genjutsu. Is it really hard for you guys to believe that I can be on time?" Kakashi asked while reading his porn.

"Yes it is hard to believe. Any way Sensei, what is your fake name?" Naruto asked.

"Err… I don't have one yet." Kakashi replied.

"How about you becoming Hunter Helms Helmsley, Triple H for short?" Itachi suggested.

" It got a nice ring to it. From now on until the mission is over, my name will be Hunter Helms Helmsley but what about my appearances?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, that's easy, I have the ability to change people's hair colour and whatnot." Naruto said as he changed Kakashi's hair to blonde but keeping his scar. The Sharingan was under a very powerful Genjutsu that nobody can break.

* * *

Time Skip: Gates of Kiri

"Wow, this place looks like shit. I mean a the gates are totally destroyed." Naruto said.

"Dean, Kiri is in a civil war right now so it is only natural for buildings to be destroyed." Kakashi said. Before Naruto can reply, four Kiri Ninjas appeared.

"Who the hell are you guys?" one of the ninjas asked.

"Err… we are travelers passing through Kiri." Kakashi asked.

"That is total bull shit, you are the rebel ninjas disguised as travelers to get into Kiri. Kill them now." The same Ninja ordered as he took out a Kunai and charged at Naruto. Naruto quickly disarmed that Ninja and grabbing his head in a front headlock before falling backwards, causing the head of the ninja to hit the floor. (4) Naruto quickly pulled his opponent up and put his opponent into a side headlock before dropping to his knee and the enemy Ninja's head connected the ground (5) yet again but this time, the enemy went unconscious. When looking back at his teammate, Naruto saw Itachi running towards his opponent with a Kunai in his hand. Itachi then drove his shoulder into the enemy while stabbing the enemy in the heart before the body hit the ground (6). Kakashi surprisingly was able to perform the Pedigree (7) and knocking his opponent out. Neji gathered Chakra towards his legs before running towards his opponent and jumping up and his knee (8) came into contact with the last ninja, snapping his head and killing him. After the fight was over, a group of people appeared in front of them.

" We have already wasted enough time fighting those ninjas so we better hurry up." Kakashi said.

"Got it, Hunter." Naruto said. They never noticed that there were Rebel ninjas behind them and with a quick chop on the necks, Team Hatake became unconscious. When they woke up, they found themselves in the Rebel base camp.

"So, you guys are awake. Please wait here while I go get the head of the Rebels." A guy with an eye patch said.

"Dude, did you notice the veins popping out from the side of his eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I saw that. How does he have the Byakugan?" Neji asked.

" Maybe we should ask him." Itachi said. Before Neji could reply, the guy with the eye patch came in with a woman with brownish hair and a big bust.

"My name is Mei Terumi and I'm the leader of the Bloodline Rebels." The woman said. Seeing that Itachi, Neji and Kakashi were still staring at the woman, Naruto decided to introduce them.

"My name is Dean Ambrose, that is Hunter Helmsley, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins." Naruto said.

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you here in Kiri?" Mei asked.

"We are travelers that were tasked by The Hokage to collect something from Jiraiya. I think it his latest perverted book." Naruto replied.

"What! The Hokage asked you to collect a porn book written by Jiraiya? I did not know that the Yondaime Hokage was a pervert." Mei said.

"I don't think it is for the Yondaime though. When we were in Konoha, I heard that the Sandaime Hokage was a pervert and Jiraiya was his student so I think that porn book is Jiraiya's latest and we have to give it to the Sandaime. Can you let us go now?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, but I don't think that your friends would be moving any time soon." Mei said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"They were knocked out when they had a nosebleed." Mei said.

"I hate you Kami, what did I do to you that you have to surround me with Perverts?" Naruto shouted. Everyone there started laughing. Mei signaled a guy to untie them.

* * *

Time Skip: Meeting with Jiraiya

"Why the hell did it take so long for you to come here?" Jiraiya asked.

"That was because The Bloodline Rebels caught us and I had to answer a question because the rest were having nosebleeds." Naruto said.

"What did they ask you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, they asked me why were we in Kiri." Naruto replied.

"And what did you say?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's simple, I told them that we are just travellers passing through Kiri as we were tasked to collect something from you. I also told them that we might be collect the latest edition of your porn book for the Sandaime Hokage." Naruto said. Hearing that, Jiraiya started laughing.

"Did they ask you why Konoha sent travellers instead of ninjas to Kiri?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope, they did not." Naruto replied.

"Cool, we are going back to Konoha in half an hour 's time so get ready." Jiraiya said. Half an hour later, Jiraiya summoned at huge to toad to take them back to Konoha. It only took them two hours to get back. Once they passed the gates, they quickly made their way to the Hokage tower where they met Team Eight yet again. However, Jiraiya decided to do some "research" as he call it.

" Yo Sensei, mission accomplished but there were some complications." Kakashi stated.

" And what was the complications?" The Hokage asked.

"We were captured by the Bloodline Rebels and we had to tell them why we were there. Thankfully Naruto decided to say that you sent us to collect Jiraiya's latest porn book that was meant for the Sandaime." Kakashi replied.

"That was quite funny." The Hokage said.

"Yeah and Jiraiya is back in Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Ok, now with Team Hatake's mission out of the way, what can I do for you Kurenai?" The Hokage asked.

"I would like to request a C ranked mission for Team Eight." Kurenai asked.

"Lets see, oh there is a escort mission to Wave country." The Hokage said.

"We will take it." Kurenai said.

" Iruka can you please get the client in please?" The Hokage said before Iruka went out and got the client. He turned out to be an Old man who is a drunk.

"Sir, are we suppose to protect him?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes you are." The Hokage stated. Suddenly Naruto remembered something.

"Wait, this cannot be right, Wave country right now is being controlled by Gato. This means that Gato might hire Missing Nins to control them. This is no longer a simple C ranked mission but an A ranked one instead." Naruto said.

"How do you know this?" The Hokage asked.

"While we were in the Rebel camp in Kiri, I overheard some one talking about it." Naruto replied.

"Tazuna, is it true that Wave is being controlled by Gato?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes it is and I'm trying to build a bridge to connect Wave to other countries. The reason why I chose this as a C ranked mission is because I did not have the money to pay for higher ranked mission." Tazuna said.

" Team Hatake, do you guys want to do another mission right now?" The Hokage asked.

"Sure, I mean we hardly had to do any fighting in our last mission." Kakashi said.

"Ok, ANBU go get Anko Mitarashi here right now." The Hokage said before the ANBU left to get Anko. Three minutes later, Anko came into the office.

"Anko, I need you to follow Team Hatake and Team Eight as they are going to wave, which is under the control of Gato." The Hokage said.

"Got it sir, by the way who was the blonde guy with that weird name?" Anko asked.

"You mean Dean Ambrose?" The Hokage asked.

"Yea, where is he? Is he back from his mission yet?" Anko asked. Naruto then transformed into Dean right in front of her eyes.

" Can anyone explain what is going on here?" Anko asked. Naruto explained about the other dimension and the time difference thus the look. By the end of the explanation, Anko was surprised by it.

" So which name do you prefer?" Anko asked

" When I'm in my adult form, call me Dean Ambrose but when I'm in my kid form I am known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. By the way do you have to become a Jonin before joining the T&I department?" Naruto asked.

" It depends. If you are really good at it, you can join when you are Chunin otherwise you will have to be Jonin." Anko replied.

" So what time are we leaving?" Sasuki asked.

" we will be leaving in three hours time so go back and get ready." Kakashi said before leaving.

* * *

1: Referring to John Cena being a champion 15 times

2: John Cena

3: John Cena's finisher

4: DDT, a wrestling move

5: Dirty Deeds, Ambrose's finisher

6: Spear, Reign's finisher

7: Triple H's finisher

8: Running High Knee, Rollin's finisher

* * *

Read and review

WWF Attitude Era signing out!


End file.
